The Adventures of BD (video game)
The Adventures of BD (BDの冒険, BD no bōken) is a 2001/2002 video game based on the Cartoon Network animated television series of the same name. The game was released on North America on November 27, 2001, Europe on January 22, 2002 and Japan on January 29, 2002 for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, Game Boy Color and PC. An RDM Kazobra version is available in North America and Europe, but an RDM Gaptek version is only available in North America. The Gaptek version was released on March 3, 2013, and the Kazobra version was released on February 15, 2013 in Japan and April 28, 2013 in North America. A Nintendo 64 version of the game was also planned for release, but was cancelled. A remake of the game was titled The Adventures of BD DS, which was released for Nintendo DS. Plot When Hater kidnaps Brandon the Stick, it's up to Bony, Troy, Leontyev and Louis to defeat Hater and save Brandon before it's too late. Gameplay Gamecube/PlayStation 2/Xbox/PC A modification to the GeoBob engine. But different storyline. Game Boy Advance/Game Boy Color A modification to the engine of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. For the Game Boy Advance variant, the game was heavily modified to be compatible. Gaptek/Kazobra The Randomengine Version 3.2 (made for RDM consoles only). Gallery Cover arts TAOBD video game GCN coverart.png|North American Nintendo GameCube coverart TAOBD video game GBA coverart.png|North American Game Boy Advance coverart TAOBD video game PS2 coverart.png|North American PlayStation 2 coverart TAOBD video game Xbox coverart.png|North American Xbox coverart TAOBD Gameboy Color Boxart.png|North American Game Boy Color coverart TAOBD video game PC coverart.png|North American PC coverart TAOBD video game coverart.png|The coverart TAOBD Game Walkthrough Book.png|Walkthrough Book cover T.A.O.B.D. RDM Gaptek Cover.PNG|North American RDM Gaptek cover art T.A.O.B.D. RDM Kazobra Cover.PNG|North American RDM Kazobra cover art Screenshots TAOBD video game screenshot 1.png|Standing in front of the ADR team's house (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 2.png|Bony getting the Random Sword (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 3.png|Brandon getting rescued (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 4.png|Bony Ring is about to hit Gree Guy with the Hammer during the first boss (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 5.png|Bony Ring hitting Hater's Spider-Bot with the Random Sword at Hater's Lair (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 6.png|Bony, Troy, Leontyev and Louis standing in front of the ADR team's house in 4-Player Multiplayer mode (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) Opening intro PlayStation 2 #PlayStation 2 startup screen #PlayStation 2 startup sound #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen Xbox #Xbox startup screen #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen Nintendo GameCube #Nintendo GameCube startup screen #Licensed by Nintendo screen #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen PC #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen Game Boy Advance #Game Boy Advance startup screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (1995, GBA still) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000, still) #Title screen Game Boy Color #Game Boy Color startup screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (1995, GBC still) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000, still) #Title screen Game Boy #Game Boy Color compatability screen RDM Gaptek #RDM Slingshot logo #Gaptek startup (a 3D slate with the Gaptek logo) #Troy Corporation sponsor (2013) #Online interactions not rated by the ESRB screen #Copyright screen #If you love this game, check out other Gaptek games screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2005-, Gaptek variant (laser beams making the shield and text)) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2011-) #Vexner Sound Logo (2013-, still variant) #Title screen RDM Kazobra #RDM Elevator logo #Kazobra startup (four pyramids joining together and turning into the Kazobra logo) #Troy Corporation sponsor (2013) #Game loading screen + game screenshots #Online interactions not rated by the ESRB screen #Copyright screen #If you love this game, check out other Kazobra games screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2005-) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2011-) #Vexner Sound Logo (2013-) #Title screen Category:Video games